


Over Easy

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cream Pie, M/M, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, Weird toys I spent way too long googling, Wording Out, everyone is just a normal human and these are gelatin eggs, gaping, no alien sex, safe/sane/consensual sex, trans male sex worker appears for like a second, we all know Jack is trans ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: Surprise! It’s an egg.





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to crookedfingers for the title, ya nasty. 
> 
> This is PWP so. Yeah. 
> 
> As always, Jack is trans masc and on HRT for years. He got a nice T-dick and I drew it once. Dunno where it went. Yolo.

An innocuous package greets Jack as he goes to open the door to his house. He can’t remember ordering anything (always has it shipped to the base, anyway; after all, he has to be worried about package tampering).   
  
He picks up the box. It’s addressed to Gabriel.   
  
That explains why he doesn’t know why it’s there. Interesting. His curiosity is peaked.

He shoots a text to Gabriel letting him know he has a package waiting for him at home and that he’s going to check it out. He’s about to slide it under the nifty machine Gabriel bought to check their packages when he gets a rapid set of texts.   
  
[Gabe] Okay, thanks.   
[Gabe] Don’t open it.   
[Gabe] It’s a safe package just don’t open it.

Jack stares at his phone and then the package. He shrugs, opening the door to their office and putting the box on Gabriel’s desk.   
  
He doesn’t think about it after. He’s knee deep in cooking dinner when Gabe gets home. He doesn’t even say hello, just ducks into the office. Wow. Okay. Jack shakes his head, a little miffed that  Gabriel didn’t do his usual drape around him and pepper kisses into his neck. It’s fine.   
  
It’s not fine. Jack is a little huffy that Gabe ditches him for— the package. Right. He’d forgotten about it. Package over him? Rude. Jack aggressively stirs some pasta when hands wrap around his waist. A chin rests on his shoulder, thumbs brushing against his sides.   
  
He will not falter.   
  
“Hey, babe. Smells good.” The kisses against his neck make him weak. His anger doesn’t last a second more.

“How was work?” Jack asks, reaching over to add some pepper into the sauce. He sticks a finger in it to taste. It’s lacking something but what, he isn’t sure.   
  
“Good. You forgot the garlic, it’s still on the counter.”   
  
“Get it for me, would you?”   
  
“Your wish is my command.”

Jack mourns the loss of Gabe’s body heat but the garlic needs to cook. It might be a little too undercooked by the end but he won’t mind. They have paste if he needs more.   
  
“So, what was in the package?” Jack asks, adding the offered garlic when Gabe returns.  Gabriel’s hands move around his waist again. His lips part against the shell of Jack’s ear as he breathes.   
  
“After dinner, I’d like to go over our terms of engagement, reaffirm watchwords, and introduce kinks in a neutral setting.”   
  
“Okay.” Jack breathes, heart hammering. That didn’t answer his question but he’s sure Gabriel will answer his question later.

Dinner is the usual. They don’t talk during, theyy never have. Jack hates talking when there’s food to be had. Gabriel likes the silence, used to a boisterous dinner table.   
  
After, Gabriel takes the dishes and Jack cleans the table. They work in harmony.   
  
Jack’s heart still races, he’s anxious but excited to get down to business. Gabriel always brings up fun things to try and Jack is nothing if not adventurous.

They sit next to each other at the table, within arms reach but not overcrowding. It helps make this moment feel less overwhelming.  
  
“I would like to reaffirm our color system. Red means stop, yellow means let me think, and green means go. Is that still acceptable?”   
  
“Yes, green means yes, yellow is wait, and red is stop.”

“Good boy.” Gabriel chuckles, reaching out to hold Jack’s hand over the table. His thumb brushes against his knuckles, the rough pad tickles the thin skin.   
  
“And you said you wanted to bring up a kink?” Jack inquires, palms sweating as his excitement increases.

“Yes. I wanted to... um...” Gabriel swallows, looking a bit shy, “I brought some examples of it for you to look at. I can give you all the research but... if you’re not comfortable it’s perfectly okay, I can do solo play with it. Don’t force yourself.”  
  
“What is it?” Jack asks.

“Oviposition.” Gabriel breathes out. Jack has a look of confusion when Gabriel fumbles out his phone, removing their connected hands.   
  
Jack tries not to find Gabe’s excitement endearing but he does.   
  
“I should warn you about... it may make you dysphoric.” Gabe whispers while wringing his hands.

“I know ovi means egg?” Jack guesses it has to be some sort of size-related kink which means front hole usage but Jack hasn’t had major dysphoria with that in a while.   
  
“I want to. Watch you. I.” Gabe fumbles with his words.

Jack reaches out and puts a hand on his phone. Gabe’s either subtly shaking from nerves or excitement, he can’t parse through which one it is.   
  
“Breathe, Gabriel, I’m a big boy I can handle it.”   
  
“I want to fill you with eggs and watch them come out.” Gabe’s words rush out.

Oh. That was. Not what Jack was expecting.   
  
“I don’t think I can—“   
  
“Not chicken eggs. Like. Hold on. I have a video. Just.” Gabe flips his phone and plays the video.   
  
It’s a man. Like him. Jack sits up. He fucks himself with a toy, ridged and bulbous at the bottom.

_Oh?_

The man uses a spare hand to coax the shaft of the toy. Jack squints trying to decipher what the toy is when the man moans. There’s cum lube leaking, he sees his dick visibly twitch.   
  
Jack shifts his own body, not sure what he’s finding arising beyond his usual cream pie kink.   
The toy is bizarre. Its base is weird, it looks akin to a cracked eggshell. Jack does find the toy quite alluring in a ‘would try it once’ fashion.   
  
He doesn’t expect it to be so long when it’s pulled out. He watches the man twitch, hole gaping for a moment.

Jack swears he can see something. He finds himself fascinated when the first egg comes out.   
  
**_Oh._**   
  
He can imagine the way he’d spread out how tight the fit would be. He can imagine Gabe’s hands on his thighs and words of encouragement pouring from his lips. The way it would be too much but a relief to not feel so full, stretched to his limit.

The anticipation swells every time he can see that first fraction of egg. He gasps every time it falls. His hands twitch with a need to relieve the pressure between his legs.   
  
He didn’t know he’d like this. He wants Gabe to fuck him, cum in him, and then put eggs in him.  He doesn’t understand why he likes it but he does. The end has four eggs between his legs and the guy pants out something about his website.   
  
“You paid him, right?”   
  
“I have top membership status.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Jack swallows, shutting the phone’s screen off. He can’t watch that without longing.

“Do you... maybe...” Gabriel starts and stops, his lips twist with frustration. He can’t articulate what he wants.   
  
Jack laughs. Something strange and almost embarrassed.   
  
“Is my birthday present a egg?”   
  
“No, but close.”   
  
Jack can’t stop the keen in the back of his throat.

“Is it the toy?”   
  
“Why would I ruin your birthday present, baby?”   
  
Jack whines, high and needy. Gabriel’s eyes flash with approval.   
  
“I want it.” Jack admits. Gabe reaches up to put a hand behind Jack’s neck, pulling him close.   
  
“Yeah?” Gabe breathes.   
  
“Please.”

Gabe kisses him like his life depends on it.   
  
“I’ll blow your mind, baby, I promise.” He whispers. Jack grabs his face and kisses him once more.   
  
That night, Jack lets Gabe raw him. He lets himself be used three times before pain stops him from much more.   
  
Gabe sucks him off as a reward. 

\--

Jack’s birthday is a few days later. He watches Gabe buy copious amounts of lube and gelatin to make the eggs. Multiple. He seems to be trying different sizes and firmness.   
  
Jack is constantly aroused. It’s frustrating. Gabriel won’t fuck him but helps stretch him out. Ugh.

Jack bounces on every toy they have. His thickest toy, knotted and pressed in him, barely leaves a dent in his arousal. He wants to cry when he has to use a vibrator to get off.   
  
He doesn’t know how long he can go like this. 

He needs something.

**_Anything._ **

His birthday comes. They both asked for the day off and are given the day.   
  
Jack can’t stop his excitement. He’s been wet since the moment Gabriel rolled over and blew him. The fingering certainly didn’t help but he knows the toy in him will help stretch him for tonight.

Every so often Gabe comes with a bigger one. Slowly working Jack to being able to take the two and a half inch wide toy.   
  
Jack thinks he may need to back down at two inches but Gabe stretches him wider. It’s not like he hasn’t taken a fist before. He can do this.

Lunch comes and goes. Jack sits down a little too harshly and ends up cumming hard enough that Gabriel has to pet his head to sooth his overstimulated tears.   
  
And, yet, he stays green. He wants the promised eggs he’s watched Gabriel slave over for a week now.

Jack is half asleep, sensitive and sore when Gabriel nudges him awake.   
  
“It’s time. Can you color for me?” Hands brush against his sweat-soaked hair. Jack smiles, slowly rotating so Gabriel can help him stand.   
  
“Green, need more lube. The warming one.” Gabe does as Jack requests. He presses kisses against every bit of Jack’s exposed skin, the scars along his shoulders and under his pecs. He kisses his nipples and slowly works out the toy in Jack.   
  
Relief is real, the rush of air Gabe breathes in turns him on.

“You’re gaping.” Gabriel breathes, tracing a lube covered fingers around his sore opening. His hole throbs, clenching as it tries to close. Gabriel doesn’t allow it.   
  
“Please.” Jack feels dizzy, unsure of what he’s asking for.   
  
“I’ll give you what you want. I promise.”

Jack responds with a low moan, the lube is warm. So warm. He tries to rock his hips as Gabe’s fingers to get more of anything.   
  
“Color?”   
  
“Fuck me.”   
  
“Color?” Gabe repeats, pressing a hand against Jack’s abs to stop him from squirming.   
  
“Green!”   
  
“Good boy. I’ve got ya.” Gabe doesn’t move the hand from Jack’s abs when he reaches over to grab a plastic container. Jack can see the egg sitting in the box.   
  
“Going to try one egg first. Make sure you’re stretched enough.”   
  
“Okay.” Jack pants out, pupils blown as Gabe picks up the egg.   
  
Jack moans.

Gabe holds it in his hands to make sure it warms a tad. Jack’s eyes never leave the egg. It’s a strange color but he wants it inside him right now.   
  
“I need you to breathe for me, okay? In. Out.” Gabe instructs and Jack follows through.   
  
The egg presses against him, cool.

“Breathe.” Gabriel commands. The egg pushes in him, coolness soothing the overheated feeling of his body. He can’t help the moan when the egg spreads him at his widest, the sigh of relief when it pops right in. He can feel the egg in him.   
  
It’s a strange sensation.

“Color?” Gabe asks, petting the inside bit of his thigh.   
  
“Green. Feels... good. Should I—?” Jack clenches around the egg in him. It has a little give but he can pull it deeper or push it out. He holds it.   
  
“Push it out for me, baby.”

Jack pushes the egg out. It’s an odd sensation but not unlike when he cums too hard and pushes Gabe out.   
  
The stretch, fully on the right side of too full, and then the relief when the egg falls out into Gabe’s awaiting hand.   
  
When Jack opens his eyes, Gabe’s face is too close.

They kiss like there’s nothing else in the world. Jack moves his hands, clawing at the back of Gabe’s scalp.   
  
He feels so good and that’s all because of Gabe.   
  
“I want to fuck you, then egg you. Can I?” Gabe breathes out, a hand between them strokes Jack’s dick.

“Yeah.” Jack nods, his legs are still spread. It takes very little movement to get Gabe’s cock in him. Jack can barely feel it, he’s so fucked out.   
  
“You’re barely gripping me.” Gabe says, awe in his tone of voice. He has to work to get off, to spill in Jack.

Gabe wastes no time. He pulls out, reaching for the toy. The useable part is a dark red while the base is black. He breathlessly laughs trying to clench to keep Gabriel’s cum from leaking out. Gabe offers his fingers to plug him while his other hand works to lube the toy.

Jack never noticed the hole at the base of the toy. His brows furrowed until he was told to lift his hips. It stops the cum from dribbling out but it makes him lose sight of what Gabriel is doing.   
  
“Talk to me.” Jack rasps out, voice raw.   
  
“Prepping the toy, putting eggs in.”

Jack breathes, trying to settle his racing heart.   
  
“I’m going to put the toy in now, okay? I need you to tell me if it’s too much.”   
  
“Green.” Jack opens his eyes as Gabe adjusts him. He offers a smile as Gabe presses the tip of the toy against him.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
“Please do it.”

The toy is strange. It’s ridged with bumps. Gabe angles it hoping to keep the pressure from being too much.   
  
“First bump in.” Gabe praises and Jack squeezes his eyes shut. His hands grip the sheets as Gabe pushes slowly, stopping every bit to let him adjust.

“This is the weirdest toy you’ve ever gotten.” Jack groans out, head tilted back. His heart hammers in his chest when the toy reaches the widest part.   
  
It hurts.   
  
“Yellow.” He gasps out, flinching away from the pain. Gabe stops and holds the toy still, praise pouring out.

“You’re doing so good. I’m gonna add more lube, okay? You can do it. You’ve fit my hand, this is smaller than that. Yeah?” Gabe does add more lube but waits until Jack nods.   
  
“Okay, green.” Jack can’t believe how raw and fucked his voice sounds.   
  
He moans when Gabe bottoms out.

Jack feels so full. His thighs shake with effort, quaking in the wake of dull pleasure. He feels so raw, so exposed.   
  
Gabe gives him a few strokes to keep him interested.   
  
“I’m going to move.” Gabe says as he pulls the toy out. The ridges rub him so well, Jack cries out.

“Don’t stop.” Jack moans when Gabe stutters in his movement. He picks up the pace, adding more lube as needed.   
  
Jack doesn’t know how long Gabe fucks him when he feels the first egg slide in. He hiccups, hands twisting sheets as he toes curl.   
  
“More.” He moans.

Gabe works the toy, careful not to damage the egg he’s laid in Jack.   
  
“This is so fucking hot.” Gabe breathes out, one hand moving to Jack lower abdomen as if he’s trying to feel the egg’s displacement, “I can feel it. Fuck. I’m. I want to fill you up and fuck you again.”

Jack feels dizzy but he nods with everything Gabe says. One more egg bumps into the other, they move independently from the thrusting of the toy.   
  
He feels sea sick but so goddamn good. He wants to cry. His eyes sting as he moans, cries out, and whimpers with every thrust.

The third slides in and Jack breaks down. There are tears in his eyes, running down his face. He feels overheated and exposed. He hiccups and clenches down on the toy hard enough where Gabe loses his grip.   
  
“Color?” The tone in Gabe’s voice betrays his fear, crossing a line.

“Red.” Jack chokes out. Gabe stops and slowly pulls the toy out. Jack’s thighs quake and he covers his face with both hands.   
  
Gabriel pets his thighs and touches him everywhere. He pulls Jack against his body, slowly rocking him to settle the sobs.   
  
The eggs move.

Jack gasps out, shaking as he cums. He shouldn’t be able to but he does. The eggs press against his most sensitive parts. Gabe rocking him rubs him the right way.   
  
Jack cries. Gabriel whispers all sorts of praise, rubs the back of Jack’s neck to keep him from breaking apart.

“You did so good for me, yeah? So good,” Gabriel mumbles, smoothing a hand down Jack’s soaked back, “I couldn’t ask for a better boy. You don’t need to worry about the eggs, they’ll leak out unless you want me to help you get them out.”   
  
Jack shakes his head. Gabe rubs him.

“I’ll... I can get them out.” Jack says in a shaky voice. Gabriel coos at him, rubs his cheek against Jack.   
  
“You’re too good for me. The best. I love you so much, baby, so much.” Gabe doesn’t stop praising as he spreads Jack’s legs around his waist.   
  
“Push them out?” He asks.

Jack sucks in a breath. It doesn’t take much effort to push them out. He just lets go. The first egg feels so good, it makes him shake.   
  
“Good boy, two more.” Gabe praises. He pets Jack’s stomach as if to help the next two come out.   
  
“One more.” Jack didn’t notice how easily the egg dropped from his body.

Gabe peppers kisses against his cheeks, nose, and mouth. Fingers insert themselves into Jack to help coax the last one.   
  
“There you go, it went sideways but you’re good now.”   
  
Jack feels him wipe the cum, lube, and slick against his thigh.   
  
The last one slips out.

Jack cries out in relief. He feels so used, strung out when Gabe lets him lean against his body. The world doesn’t feel real, it feels so fuzzy like a thought that can’t be caught.   
  
Gabe’s voice is a buzzing sensation that makes him happy. He says as such. “If this is how this makes you feel, I want to try it.” Gabe’s voice sounds like a smile. Jack leans up to steal his own kiss.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Happy birthday, baby. I hope this was exactly want you wanted.”   
  
“Mhm, you always get me the best gifts.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me, as always, on twitter @bottomboybye


End file.
